


【授翻】【jondami/黑化】A Little Wicked

by LisK



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice Lords - Fandom, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Now For Something Completely Different, Assassination, Attempted Kidnapping, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Grooming, Jason Todd is a Talon, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, no happy ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisK/pseuds/LisK
Summary: 达米安将剑刃自父亲胸口拔出时，乔纳森匆匆吻了下爱人的颈侧。他看着殷红血珠从剑尖滴落，又从伤口里涌出更多。他简直要看得入迷了。呵，原来氪星人确实流着红色的血。他喜欢。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	【授翻】【jondami/黑化】A Little Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915198) by [VirusZeref](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref). 



> [注意：这是原作者<[I Would Burn Down the World For You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508474)>系列的其中一篇，可看作是<[Everybody wants to Rule the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927720?view_full_work=true)>的续作。从这三篇的名字就能看出来是妥妥的jondami黑暗著作了。<[世人皆争驭天下](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059188)>讲的是领主小乔和奥古大米因领主超人和雷霄古的联盟从小相识并约定了将来一起成为世界最高统治者的故事。于是他们开始谋划扫平面前的一切障碍--即弑亲。]

**_**A little wicked** _ **

**_**有点邪恶** _ **

**_**That’s what he calls me ‘Cause that’s what I am** _ **

**_**他这么说，而那就是我** _ **

**_**That’s what I am** _ **

**_**我即邪恶** _ **

最后映入眼帘的是那个男孩的狞笑。

  
  
他站在自己面前，脸上的笑背弃了他曾认得的那个纯真男孩。他双眼闪耀着猩红，一个同自己何其相像又满载恶意的弯勾挂在他嘴角。灼灼红光之下是承自血脉同样深蓝尖锐饱含恶念的嗜血双眼。他曾甘愿把一切奉给这男孩。这世界、他的王座、甚至这颗 _星球_ 。这个他为了子孙后代和万世福祉曾杀戮，勾结恶魔，最后坐上顶端神位的世界。

  
  
再看看现在。

  
  
他的士兵们在一片火红快到看不清的热视线和横扫的刀剑中像专供宰杀的肉牲一样被屠戮。他很快意识到自己曾迫切要求建立的联盟只是个骗局。是的，雷霄古的继承人应他的呼唤来了。但不是来救他。

  
  
是为取他性命而来。

  
  
是为撕下他的项上金冠，推翻他的王座，将这一切献给他的儿子的。

  
  
乔纳森.肯特。

  
  
诅咒他们。 

  
  
_咒他们死后被业火焚烧万世。_

  
  
他战斗，拼杀到最后一口气，还不想这顶金冠就这么轻易被拉下头顶。但对他们来说赢可太容易，可堪谈笑间了。乔了解他的军队和所有战术。该死，这战术本就是他儿子提出的。对他们的每一处弱点都了如指掌。

  
  
而他无法不为此感到自豪。

  
  
为自己养出这样的儿子而骄傲。完全不像他的母亲，即使他确实深爱她。事实上如果乔现在还没下决心除掉自己，他会担心的。他早就清楚自己活不到看着他一手促成的联结给出回报的那一天。也知道自己最终不是死于老蝙蝠之手就是死于身边最亲近的人。奥古的继承人向他走来，一双有力的臂膀将他锢在原地，紧贴他脸颊的短剑隐隐散发绿芒。他听到儿子在他耳边因面前走来的人发出的轻声叹息，几乎想嗤之以鼻了，但他也能理解。

  
  
爱确实是种强大的力量。

  
  
即使他并不特别赞同儿子的选择。

  
  
“有什么遗言吗，领主超人？”

  
  
他抬头看进奥古继承人的双眼，“我不做临终遗言... 但我不期望我儿能做得更好了。”剑刃轻快地刺了进去，他沉重倒地。血从他的嘴角滴落，迅速在经受战乱的土地上流成一滩。身体还在挣扎着试图愈合氪石武器造成的致命伤害，耳边噪声嗡嗡，他的视线渐渐模糊，终于陷入一片虚无黑暗。一个吻落上额头，在他耳边轻声低语。

  
  
“母亲正在那边等您。”

  
  
死亡来得如此平和......

  
  
他又能和露易丝在一起了。

  
  
死神对他......是仁慈的。

  
  
  
+++  


  
  
达米安将剑刃自父亲胸口拔出时，乔纳森匆匆吻了下爱人的颈侧。他看着殷红血珠从剑尖滴落，又从伤口里涌出更多。他简直要看得入迷了。

  
  
呵，原来氪星人确实流着红色的血。

  
  
他喜欢。

  
  
他的表亲们看了一眼他和达米安身后的军队，带着相似的愤怒和被背叛的表情像懦夫一样想逃离战场。只是立时就被抓获了。不用急着料理他们，金氪石材质的手铐和锁链逐渐耗干了他们的力量。他此时正权衡着是将他们永远囚禁在红太阳之下还是直接因叛逃处死他们。他不关心他们的具体刑罚，只想他们在整个受刑过程中都痛不欲生。叫他们忍受可怕折磨直到向他开口恳求结束这生不如死的痛苦。

  
  
恳求他会宽宏大量给予的仁慈。

  
  
他当然仁慈，他可不是什么怪物。

  
  
“乔纳森...”

  
  
一双手轻轻抚上脸颊，指引他带着热切的爱意看向手的主人。

  
  
他可真美。

  
  
玉石般的碧色眼眸正盯着他，像能直直看进他的灵魂。他们共用的同一个污浊的灵魂。他的战袍上沾满了致他父亲死命的血污，脸上溅满了他手下亡魂的血和一些绽裂的小伤口。乔立马从里到外检查了一遍爱人以确保他没受重伤。

  
  
如果真是这样，他会叫这世界为他陪葬。

  
只有他能在他身上留下伤痕。也只能是他。

  
  
如果有人想说他太过占有欲或控制欲就尽管说吧。达米安.奥古只觉可爱。

  
  
因为他自己也是如此。

  
  
乔伸出手温柔抚上爱人的脸颊，指尖沿着其上遍布的血点画出一道红痕。他直直看进达米安的双眼，舔了舔指尖，另一只手也搭上他的脸，达米安向他靠近了点。

  
  
“是什么味道？”

  
  
“金属味...... 也许我还得再尝一次。”这句回答让达米安的嘴角翘了起来。他向前倾，双手抓住乔的衣襟把他拉近自己捉住他的双唇。乔一秒也没耽搁地探进达米安嘴里，一心想记住他的每种味道，感受爱人在他怀里愉悦的呻吟和他因自己的怀抱而渴求不自禁颤抖的身体。乔不情愿地松开一点，盯着达米安肿起的嘴唇看了一会儿又舔了舔自己的。

  
  
这由爱人起头诱惑他继续下去的汹涌欲望。

  
  
“真想再听你为我尖叫。”乔呢喃，“真希望我们不是在战场，没那么多双眼睛在看你。”

  
  
达米安哼了一声，他染成黑色的指甲抚过乔的下唇。哦，真的好想一口咬上那根手指，再顺着往下舔净他流出的每滴血。“别人在看我，你嫉妒了吗，吾爱？”

  
  
“我为什么要嫉妒能轻易被我折磨和杀掉的胆敢这么做的家伙？”

  
  
“耐心点，吾爱。天知道你有多嗜血，”达米安的嘴唇蹭过乔耳廓，“等我们了结了哥谭。”

  
  
乔咧开一个龇牙咧嘴的笑，“等我粉碎了你父亲的权柄，再把德雷克的头盛在银盘子里送给你。”达米安啄了一下他的脸颊算是回应。乔咧开嘴，笑得调皮又满足。他从来都很爱看达米安要踮起脚来吻他。

  
  
“吾爱...... 怎么我们脚下在震动？”

  
  
什么？

  
  
他们的四周和脚下的地面隆隆作响，而远处的仆人和士兵们似乎被时间定格了。乔立刻把达米安揽到怀里，又一把抓住正经过他们身边的玛雅。她在抓住迪克和杰森之前向他点头表示感谢。两名利爪看起来很迷惑但也准备好了随时出击。但是，出击什么？

  
  
他们脚下的裂口撕得越来越大。然后突然间......

  
  
他们坠落了。

  
  
坠进一片似乎永无止境的空白。乔从眼角注意到其他人比他们落得更快，那些人即刻消失在了其他不同方向。

  
  
他唯一能做的就是把达米安紧紧护在怀里。如果他还是注定要失去他....... 好吧。

  
  
也许卡拉对他的评价是对的。

  
  
他确实冷血。

  
  
寒冰流窜烧过他的血管，齿间隐匿毒液，舌尖翻涌着灼灼焰火。

  
  
他不会在乎。

  
  
这世界合该随他一起毁灭。

  
  
  
+++  


  
  
达米安生平最讨厌的就是对现状不清不楚，不只是指现在他不熟悉的环境，更重要的是在不在正确的时间线上。外祖父曾跟他提过存在不同的地球。老实说他那时是不信的，但从现在的情况来看，他开始相信了。

  
  
他醒来时，一双跟自己相似的绿眼正透过一层玻璃盯着他。好吧...... 眼前的人几乎跟自己一模一样但年龄要小些，像他正看着镜子里小时候的自己一样。

  
  
诡异。

  
  
他试着动了动，发现视力依然模糊不清但听觉还在。他能听到一个很像他的挚爱的说话声音。但带着种纯真，他从没听他的乔纳森用这种声音说话过。

  
  
“达米安，我很确定这是你，但是是你长大后的样子？”

  
  
“是的吧，他是从哪来的？ ”

  
  
达米安对这些话皱起了眉头，开始从躺着的小床上直起身，“达米安.奥古，从你的着装来看...... 我猜你姓韦恩。“他尽量不含厌恶地吐出他的另一个姓。没必要在此时此地展露他的真实想法。尤其是如果另个版本的自己是个虚伪的假正经的话。[韦恩们奉行不杀生，而奥古们对此呲之以鼻，觉得虚伪]

  
  
多可悲啊。

  
  
”你是怎么--“ 

  
  
”由我们敬爱的母亲从小按杀手的标准培养长大，塔莉亚.奥古，“他说着，几乎要有点无聊了。好吧，他确实觉得无聊了。他挪到床的另一边看了一眼对应的那个小点的自己。”或许，血腥之年能提示你点什么？“ 尖锐的吸气声说明了一切。他为他感到难过。

  
  
几乎。

  
  
”你是从哪个宇宙来的？“ 

  
  
达米安竖起一根手指，”首先，我的乔纳森在哪？“

  
  
多米诺面具后的双眼眯了起来，”你真以为自己有资格在这发号施令？“

  
  
嗷，那可真可爱。

  
  
”你要么告诉我，要么就等着他碾平你们的小窝找到我。“他叠起双臂平静继续，”我很怀疑你们有没有红太阳武器，而即使你有，那也会伤到你的乔纳森。顺便，我不清楚你的挚爱会是什么反应，但我的那位一点也不会反抗。“

  
  
他的小版自己只是在喉间低声咆哮，”他不是我的挚爱。你的口吻像极了母亲。“

  
  
达米安努力憋住笑，”呵，相信你想相信的吧。乔纳森在哪？“

  
  
”......在其他房间。乔去带他过来。“

  
  
那个男孩往前一步，担忧明晃晃写在脸上，”你确定？你想单独跟他在一起？“

  
  
噢，他还没注意过这个世界的乔纳森呢。他看起来很可爱。可怜的小孩，很可能完全不了解自己搭档的过去。但至少他在看到他僵住的时候看起来很担心。

  
  
多好的小伙子。

  
  
男孩离开了，留他和小版的自己呆在一起。小孩保持着安静，只一直从旁斜视着他。

  
  
”怎么？“

  
  
”我不相信你....... 但我需要信息。“

  
  
”行啊，你想知道什么？“达米安站起身走向墙边，那是他能在这个小单间里走的最远距离。很显然这间屋子不是为他这个身高的人准备的。

  
  
”外祖父--“

  
  
”死了。父亲干的。“达米安在小点的自己再次说话前举起一只手，”是因为一场他和超人的战争，雷霄站在氪星人那边，最后被父亲’失手’杀死。母亲也在一次误炸后很快死了。“

  
  
谎话。他当时毫不犹豫地当着父亲的面刺死了母亲。雷霄古的死只是因为德雷克想给他一拳。罗宾可没能毫发无伤地逃脱，乔纳森在他的手掌飞速穿透罗宾的胸口前就已撕下了他整条胳膊，瞬间就握碎了他的心脏。达米安努力压下自己的兴奋颤栗地看着乔纳森身披德雷克的鲜血走向他，差点就在战场上要了他。当然，战争还没结束。乔纳森后来确实把达米安压在离他母亲寝宫仅几英寸远的墙上。

  
  
而她的骨灰可能正在那个临时简陋的墓室里尖叫翻滚。

  
  
”知道了...... 我猜现在你是刺客联盟的首领了。“

  
  
”对--“

  
  
”达米安！“

  
  
他的小一版的自己还没来得及说话鼻梁上的眼镜就突然灼热发红，随着嗞嗞的冒泡声很快融掉了。他自己也还没来得及出声就被一团温暖的东西飞速击中，达米安差点被撞进墙里。感谢上帝，他都快厌倦失去知觉的感觉了。

  
  
这种感觉来一次就够了。他谢绝再感受一次。

  
  
没时间管在小版自己们面前的形象了，他立马捂住乔纳森的双眼，”诸神在上，冷静点乔纳森。“他松开手，氪星人至少还懂点体面，看起来有点为自己的行为不好意思的样子。

  
  
”道歉。“

  
  
”唔，我晚点再道歉。 _正式地_ 。“最后那句话转成了一声轻微的咕噜，脸上也咧出个不那么单纯的笑容。一声尴尬的咳嗽引他们一同看回小版的自己们。

  
  
”我们的首要任务是想办法让你们回到自己的世界。“

  
  
达米安点头，”同意。“

  
  
”那其他人呢？“

  
  
一直奇怪地沉默着没发声的小版乔纳森终于说话了，”其他人？还有更多人？“

  
  
”他们很可能分散到各处了。我们落到了你们的基地附近，可能他们也是。落在对应的自己的附近。“

  
  
_而这又会引起多少头疼和麻烦？_

  
  
”我们可以明天再谈。我不想被你两问问题，所以别再留在这了。“

  
  
”同意。“

  
  
两人在告诉他们淋浴和睡觉的地方后离开了。小乔纳森看起来对跟乔纳森共处一室很不安。他不住地退缩，好像乔纳森对他说了些什么。一些叫他不安的话。

  
  
”你跟他说了什么？“

  
  
”嗯？“ 

  
  
达米安转过身扬起眉毛，”我以为我们该谨慎点不要泄露过多东西给他们？对你的小版自己说些关于你的--“

  
  
他被一个热吻打断，乔纳森向后坐上床把他拉上膝头。达米安在乔纳森环住他时颤抖呻吟着。他轻轻撕啃他的耳廓，双手上下抚过他的身体。达米安在他说话时因呵在耳中的热气颤栗着。

  
  
”你看到了，我也看到了。不管在哪个宇宙，你和我，我们永远都会在一起。我只是跟他提了一句怎么从没看他确认过达米安是不是没事。“

  
  
”嗯哼...... 接着说。“

  
  
乔翻个身跨上达米安的腰。他低声轻笑，拇指摩挲着达米安的下唇。“我只是告诉他，我能比他更好地照顾他的达米安。而且，……”乔满足地叹息着轻轻坐到达米安的大腿上。“我确实照顾好了，看看你。”

  
  
达米安哼了一声，“当然，但你要一直这么看着我吗？”

  
  
乔暗暗地笑了，他的披风飘落到地上，“哦，宝贝。我要做的可不止这些。”  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
